The Mistake
by o0Kira-Uchiha0o
Summary: What would happen is Karin had Sasuke's child? does he even love her? anti SasuKarin


**A/N:** **this is my first story and i DO NOT support the pairing and i am not a good story writer, so yeah, R&R plz ^^**

* * *

One day Sasuke was walking along trying to get away from Karin because he couldn't stand that she-bitch. As he was walking he heard footsteps behind him and stopped, he turned around but no one was there. Then Something hit him hard in the head. As he was falling to the ground he swore he had seen Karin. Many hours later he had woken up in the same spot with a headache. He couldn't find out what hit him and returned to where he and the rest of his team were camping out.

"Hey Sasuke" Karin said as he walked in - she was looking way too happy, but she was always happy when she was around Sasuke - and walked right past her ignoring her. He truely hated Karin from the bottom of his heart and would rather die at the feet of his own brother the fall in love with her.

As the months went on he started to notice something different about Karin. She was getting bigger, almost as if she were pregnant. But he just ignored it and carried on. Then about 7 months later after the accident she had finally announced it.

"I'm pregnant!!!" she squeaked with joy.

"Who the hell would wanna bang you!?" Suigetsu replied in mock horror, then fell over laughing.

"who's the dad!" Jugo said and broke out into laughter with suigetsu.

"I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait and find out!" She replied with a sly grin and winked at Sasuke.

Almost 2 months later Karin had her baby and wouldn't show it to anybody at first and it was starting to drive suigetsu insane.

"Whos baby is it!!" He asked sasuke

Sasuke didn't answer him. His thoughts were fogged up and he wasn't able to think straight. What if that child was his? What would he do? If it was his one of his worst fears would come to life. If that child was his he would have to make a commitment to it and to Karin. It was almost too much to handle he would have to think of a way out of it. He didn't want to make a commitment, especially to Karin.

That night when Suigetsu and Jugo went to bed he snuck over to Karin. When she saw him her eyes lit up with joy. He looked at her and saw that she wasn't holding the baby, it must have been sleeping.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" She asked with a glint of joy in her eyes.

"I have a question about that baby." He asked her with a straight face. "Who's the father?"

She grinned with joy. " I knew you would come asking, the father is you sasuke." her grin got even wider.

Sasuke couldn't speak he just stared at her with true horrer/shock on his face, he didn't know what to say or what to do. How could he have possibly been the father. How could he possibly be a father to anyone he couldn't take it. He didn't know what to do or what to say. So many things were going through his head, how could he be a parent (especialy since he hated kids).

"How?" Sasuke said, barley able to make it out.

Karin smiled a little bit more, "Rememer when you were walking through the woods by yourself about a year ago? And how something hit you in the head and knocking you out... "She said looking very suspicous, "I'll admit it wasn't the best thing I've done but you're always going on about restoring your clan and you never do anything about it." She said without even a hint of guilt.

"Y-You did what!" Sasuke said with pure horror on his face and in his voice, suddenly it all turned to hatred. "I can't beleive you! I knew you were a whore who would never get willingly laid but this... THIS IS JUST WRONG!" He yelled with his hatred rising. Just the thought of what Karin had done to him while he was unconscience was too much to bear.

"I-I was just trying to help..." Karin replied as tears started streaking down her face. "I didn't mean to cause you any harm." she said crying. The tears didn't faze Sasuke. Suddenly she turned around and reached into her tent. When she came out she was holding an infant, it looked just like Sasuke in almost all details. "This is your son," she said,"I'll understand if you don't accept him but please don't blame him, blame me..." She couldn't look at him, she was too scared to.

"You have disgraced me, and the name Uchiha," He said with a firm voice and a vague expression. "and for this you must pay a defined price."

After Karin had stopped sobbing she agreed to the terms, only because she had to make it up to Sasuke, she knew what she did was wrong but at the same time she knew she would never regret it. But after hearing Sasuke's terms she would rather die right then and there, but she had swore and she knew Sasuke wouldn't let her go back now, especially with how pissed off he was.

A few days later Sasuke set off by himself and went to Konoha leaving everyone else behind. He didn't enter but he waited by the entrance , waited for the right moment. Suddenly he tensed up as someone walked out. He jumped down from his perch in his tree and quietly and swiftly landed behind his poor, innocent victim.

As he reached out and grabbed them he whispered in their ear and said, "Whatever you do don't run or scream."

They tensed up and turned their head slowly, when they saw who it was they froze up with horror, "S-Sasuke..."

"Hello ... Sakura." He said with a sly smile.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?!?" Sakura said totally confused with a hint of fangirlyness in her voice.

"I have a proposition for you." He said.

After a breif explanation she immediatly agreed on all terms. So he and Sakura both set off back to the camp together, Sakura waited while Sasuke went in to grab Karin. When she saw Sakura she almost burst into tears at the thought of what was going to happed.

Sasuke acted as if nothing were going to happen, he tied Karin to a tree so she couldn't run away and it all began. From that point on was Karin's worst nightmare. Seeing Sasuke with another woman, and he and Sakura were really into it, Karin started crying again, she knew it was all her fault she had to endure watching Sasuke make love to Sakura, she knew she shouldn't have done what she did to Sasuke, and she knew she should have used a Trojan Extacy (c) condom with his and her side pleasure and extra lubricant, but she didn't and this was the price she had to pay for it.

After it had ended she had finished sobbing and dried up tears remained on her face, Sasuke simply got dressed, untied her, and told Sakura to leave and that he would meet back up with her in a few weeks when he had gotten things straightened out.

As Karin watched Sakura leave Sasuke stood in front of her. "You do know what's next don't you?" He asked her.

"I-I'm not sure." she stuttered, looking down, avoiding eye contact with him.

Before she could do anything Sasuke pulled out his sword and killed her in one swift blow. He felt no sorrow for taking Karin's life but he new he could never take the life of the helpless infant...... his son.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Kira: Muhahaha i killed her i win! i win!

Sasuke: no i killed her -death stare-

Kira: but I made you kill her so I WIN!!

Naruto: HOW COME I WASNT IN THE STORY DAMNIT!!!

Kira: cuz your not important dobe.

Naruto: -hides in the emo corner-

Sasuke: GET OUT OF MY CORNER DOBE!!!


End file.
